


Home Again

by angel0221



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel0221/pseuds/angel0221
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are finally reunited after 6 long years.





	Home Again

“Bellamy.” The first word he hears as his feet touch the ground. He knows that voice. It sounds like moonshine and forgiveness to his ears.  
  
But it can’t be real. If it’s real it means that all the days, hours, and minutes he spent feeling guilty for leaving her before they ever started anything was all for nothing. It means that she’s alive and safe.  
  
He can’t let himself believe that, not even for a moment, so he doesn’t turn around to face the voice. It’s probably a delusion anyway, she couldn’t have survived prime fire. She ——  
  
“Bellamy,” the voice is firmer that time, willing him to turn to her. And he does. All he sees is a flash of beautiful, beautiful, gold before he is crushed by a staggering embrace.  
  
It’s just like that day so long ago in Arcadia. It’s her. He can tell without even seeing her face. The smell of her that was always around at camp fires or meetings that he always took for granted is now surrounding him.  
  
He feels a peace that he hasn’t allowed himself to feel for 5 years. Because he’s finally home in the warmth of Clarke’s arms and he knows that whatever is thrown at them next they will finally tackle together.  
  
“I . . .” Bellamy begins to say.  
  
“Stop. I Know. You don’t have to say it.” He’s still in her arms. Their faces are close enough that if he just moved an inch closer they could finally finally finish what they hadn’t started before Praimfaya. But no they had to talk first, he needed her to know.  
  
“Princess,” he sighed, it felt so good to say that to her again, “I left. I’m sorry.”  
  
Her ocean blue eyes watered, “No, Bellamy I want you to know that I don’t blame you. None of you had nightblood. You wouldn’t have survived here.  
  
“But I didn’t know, I didn’t know you would be safe and I left you on a goddamn radiation soaked planet. God, Clarke, you’ve been alone for so….” And she kissed him. It felt like beautiful oblivion. Bellamy needed this. She was the only one that he could talk to and have the rest of the world melt away. He didn’t have to worry about how they were going to survive on this radiation soaked wasteland. He didn’t have to worry if his sister was okay in the bunker. All he could think about was finally having Clarke. She was pressed against him in all the right ways and she was safe. He finally knew she was safe. And he was never going to let her go. But then she pulled away as they started getting breathless. Clarke stayed pressed against him as close as she could be. He tightened his arms around her so that she wouldn’t pull away. He wasn’t ready for that yet.  
  
“I wasn’t alone Bellamy,” she said softly. He was barely listening. Just focusing on her lips and when he could join with them again, “Madi, come out.”  
  
He heard the familiar sound of the rovers backdoors opening and a quick gasp from Raven before finally breaking eye contact with Clarke. A young girl stood there shyly not making eye contact. She couldn’t have been more than ten. Clarke turned him his arms but stayed pressed against his side. As if she couldn’t bear parting from him as much as he couldn’t part from her.  
  
“Madi, this is Bellamy. Bellamy this is Maddie my little natblida. She’s been taking care of me while all of you were in the sky.”  
  
“Wait what,” he looked down, “She survived too? How did you find each other?”  
  
“I was roaming around to find food one day a couple months after Primfiya when I heard a child crying and it was her. We’ve been together ever since,” Clarke smiled at the girl.  
  
“So you haven’t been alone?” Bellamy asked her.  
  
“No,” Clarke said knowing how guilty he felt. Because she knew him better than anyone, “And now you came back to me, that’s all I ever wanted.”  
  
“I’m never leaving,” he said pulling Clarke closer to his side. “Show me where you guys have been living for the last 6 years.”  
  
Clarke began leading him and the rest of the sky crew toward the rover. They were all finally home again.


End file.
